Isabella Marie Harris?
by KatieCullen96
Summary: Edward leaves. Bella finds a new love. What happens when the old flame reappears?
1. Chapter 1

**This came out of one of my weird thought bubble, so?**

BPOV

The Cullens have been gone for two years and I am still…coping. The hole in my chest is still there but it's bearable; as long as I keep myself distracted. College has helped a lot. Having all that work takes up most of my time. The only time it actually hurts is at night. I let my mental shield down and all the dreams and unwanted memories haunt and taunt me. That is the only time I truly feel pain; the rest of the time I just feel numb.

I go to a college in Seattle; that's where I met _him._

I was in the library reaching for a book that was on a shelf that I knew I couldn't reach, but I'm stubborn so I wouldn't ask anybody to get it for me. I jumped and knocked it down, hitting somebody with five books in the process.

"I am so sorry!" I said, picking up the books that fell. He looked up at me and grinned. Whoa, he was hot. **(Not good at describing people. Picture on my profile. It's Jenson Ackles) **"Don't worry about it," he said handing me that book I was reaching for. "I'm Riley, by the way. Riley Harris"

"Bella Swan" I told him. "I really am sorry"

"Like I said, don't worry about. I got to meet a beautiful girl like you so I think a concussion is worth it." he said grinning flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes, and blushed. "That is one cheesy pick up line"

"It's only cheesy if it didn't work" he said raising his eyebrow. "Did it work?"

I sighed. I was not ready to go through this again. "I'm not to keen on the whole dating thing" Did I seriously just say keen? He must think I'm a geek. Why do I care about what he think? I started to walk away but he chased after me. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey. I never said anything about a date," he was walking backwards now, so he could look at me. "can't I ask a girl out for- I don't know- coffee and it not be a date? I just want to get to know you,"

"Can you ask me out and expect us to just talk?" I retorted. I wasn't calling him a man-whore or anything, oh wait, yes I was. He just looked like that kind of guy.

"Yes." he said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Fine. Just coffee" I said. Riley grinned triumphantly before grabbing my hand and leading me to one of the on campus coffee shops.

Five hours later

Riley and I had been talking for, god knows how long when the waitress came up. "We're closing up in five minutes." Riley nodded before grabbing my hand and leading me out of the coffee shop. I glanced at my watch. Midnight. "I am so glad my first class doesn't start until one" I muttered.

"You're lucky" he said. "my class starts at seven-thirty." I learned that he was study law.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your dorm room then?" I didn't want him to leave but he needed his rest.

"if I did that I'll have to leave you." he said batting his eyelashes. I had to laugh.

"I don't want you to be grumpy when I see you tomorrow." his eyes lit up when I said that. "You seriously didn't think I was going to talk to you for five hours straight and not see you again?"

"Tomorrow, around seven?" he asked. I nodded. I actually wanted to see him again.

I learned that Riley made me forget. He helped soothe the ache in my chest whenever I was around him; a lot like Jake did before I came to Seattle. But the second I was away from him, the hole would rip itself open again and it would be twice as big.

Three months later

"Bella, I love you" Riley said. I stared at him shocked. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. For once the hole in my chest burst open when he was around. I still loved Edward. Could I really love Riley? Should I love him? If I do I'll end up hurting him in the long run. My silence must've lasted to long, is smile falter and he tire his eyes away from mine.

"Bella, I can tell by how you- avoid certain subjects- that you've been hurt in the past and I-I just want you to know how I feel. A-and you don't have to tell me you love me if you don't. I just had to tell you." this is the first time in three months that Riley has had a hard time finding the right words. He always seems so in control but now he looked extremely vulnerable.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him, I really did. I just didn't want to hurt both of us.

That night I lay in my bed tossing and turning. Why the hell didn't I tell him I love him? I know I do, but I am such a wimp. Ever since Edward, I've been having a hard time letting people in and now I found a decent guy, that really loved me and had a lot in common with, and I couldn't tell him I loved him. It's so easy.

Riley, I love you.

I love you, Riley.

Come on, Bella! It's not that hard!

I got up and ran out the door.

I ran to Riley's dorm, only tripping twice. I pounded on the door, not caring who I woke up. A sleepy Riley opened the door. "Bella what the-" I cut him off, crashing my lips against his. We were panting when we broke apart.

"I love you," I told him. "I really, really, really love you."

He just grinned before attacking my lips again.

Nine months later

"Riley, where are we going?" I whined for about the billionth time.

He just chuckled, still dragging me behind him.

"The library?" I asked incredulously when he led me through the big wooden doors.

"Just come on and quit complaining." he stopped at one of the rows that I distinctly remember. "Why did you bring me here?"

"This is where we first met. Today in exactly two minutes to be exact. I thought this would be the perfect place." he said.

Then he got down on one knee.

Oh. My. God.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Oh. My. God.

**So what do you think. Yes? No? Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Edward's face flashed through my mind for a fraction of a second before I pushed it out of my mind. I didn't want him to affect my decision.

Okay, I love Riley, I am not in love with Edward anymore (I think) but I still care about him.

"Yes." I mumbled.

Riley grinned. "I can't hear you!" he said. Leave it to him to make a romantic moment slightly corny.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes. YES!" I yelled. I heard people shushing us.

"Hey! I just got engaged to the most beautiful woman alive. I think I deserve to get a little loud in a freaking library!" he then proceeded to pick me up and twirl me around.

I wonder what Renee and Charlie will say about this. "Ah, crap," I muttered once he put me now. He raised his eyebrow. "You're not calling off the engagement the minute you said yes?"

I hit his shoulder. "No, you haven't met my parents yet, and I haven't met yours."

"Call them. They can come over to our apartment and we can tell all of them the news then." he said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

I nodded, thinking about how he said _our _apartment.

One week later

"God what time are they supposed to be here?" I asked fiddling with my dress.

"Seven-thirty, and before you ask again it is seven-fifteen." Riley said coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. I rested my head against his chest. "Calm down, everything is going to be fine. My parents will love you. And as long as your dad doesn't try to shoot me than I think I will get along with your family." he chuckled trying to get me to relax. It would of worked if the doorbell hadn't rang.

I took a deep breath before making my way to the door. It was my mom and her new husband, Phil. "Hey Mom." I said giving her a hug. I nodded politely to Phil, we were still on that awkward, New Step Dad/New Step Daughter faze. Mr. and Mrs. Harris came next and finally, Charlie.

We all sat down and ate dinner. Everyone got along, surprisingly.

"Are you ready to tell them?" Riley asked when we were in the kitchen cleaning up, alone. I nodded. Might as well get it over with. Renee is going to freak. "Just a warning, Renee is intermarriage, so don't be offended if she doesn't like the idea at first." he gulped, finally looking somewhat nervous. "did I finally scare you?" I asked amused. He rolled his eyes before dragging me into the living room. "We have an announcement to make," he paused, waiting for me to continue. "Coward," I muttered so only the two of us could hear. "We're engaged!"

Everybody was silent for a moment. Uh oh. I was starting to panic when Renee let out a long, high pitched squeal. "Bella! Why didn't you tell me sooner. We have so much to plan. There's the cake, the reception, church, and your dress you can't forget your dress," I stopped listening to her for a while. I looked around at everybody else. They looked genuinely happy.

"Oh!" Renee shouted suddenly. "What about your maid of honor, are you going to ask Alice?" I blanched.

"I-I don't know mom, we haven't seen each other in two years and I don't even have her number anymore. I might just ask Angela." my mom went on with her list, not fazed by my reaction to Alice.

As soon as they left my cell phone started ringing. I recognized the number instantly. No freakin' way. She's been watching me.

"Hello?"

"You weren't going to ask me to be your maid of honor!" she screamed into the phone.

"I-I d-didn't think you'd want to Alice, not after everything." I said my voice breaking.

"Bella, you'll always be my best friend, not matter what my idiot brother does," she paused. "I am still your best friend right?"

"Of course you are, Alice you know that. Alice, if you can, please don't tell _him_, okay?" I practically pleaded.

"Does that mean I get to be your maid of honor?"

"Yeah" I sighed.

"Yay! I'll be in Seattle tomorrow. Everyone is out hunting so I'll tell them that Jasper and I need some alone time. I'll tell them you invited them to the wedding later on. I don't know if they'll be able to keep it a secret if Edward comes."

"Alice, what do you mean if Edward comes?"

"He doesn't live with us anymore. He hasn't since we left. He only checks in every few months."

* * *

**i would've made this longer but this felt like a good place to stop. Review if you want a teaser.**

**Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Alice came to Seattle the next day. She came with Jasper. Great, now I have to make sure my emotions are in check.

Alice wasted no time in reconnecting; she went straight to work. The first thing she did was show me my dress. (Apparently, she'd been planning my wedding for a while.)

While she was trying to get everything ready, I sat with Riley while Jasper stared at us curiously. I couldn't take it any longer.

I stood up. "I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?" I didn't wait for an answer. I just stood in the kitchen for a minute, trying to calm myself down. I jumped when someone cleared their throat.

Jasper.

We just stood there for a few minutes. "I'm sorry!" we both blurted out at the same time.

Jasper raised his eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?"

"For, nothing and everything. I'm just sorry. You?"

"You really don't know why I am apologizing?" he said incredulously. He stepped closer so Riley wouldn't hear us. "I tried to kill you. And then everything else happened." I looked at him questioningly. "Alice told me what you've been through."

"So she has been watching me." I muttered. _Great. _"So what else did you come to talk to me about?"

Jasper hesitated. "Jasper, I am really trying to keep my emotions from going crazy, but-"

"No, no. it's not you," Jasper said. "Your emotions are actually normal for someone getting married. It's Riley actually."

"So, does my big brother not approve of my relationship?" I asked, trying to avoid the conversation. I knew it was going to be bad.

Jasper smirked. "You just better be glad Emmett isn't here. He would've thrown Riley out the window. But, Riley is suspicious. I guess tense even. Like he knows what we are?"

I stood there gaping at him for a while before snapping out of it. "Wha- I-I don't know. He-he's never mentioned anything about it. But that is kind of a hard thing to bring up."

Jasper just kept staring at me. I knew what he was thinking. He was worried about Alice. I finally let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine. I'll figure out a way to subtly ask if he knows about vampires."

After many hours of colors, decors, seating arrangements, and many other things that I didn't comprehend, Alice and Jasper finally left promising that they would be back as so as I got back from my last class for more wedding preparations.

I closed the door behind them, took a deep breath, and went to find Riley. He was in our room sitting on the bed.

"That was a really long day. How can that small little pixie have so much energy?" Riley asked in amazement.

"Mm-hmm," I muttered sitting behind him. I started rubbing his shoulders and kissing his neck. "You seem tense. Is anything wrong?"

"It's nothing." he muttered. I could tell he was lying.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." I murmured kissing him just below his ear. He _loved _that. Riley threw his head back so he could look at me.

"I don't think you'll like what I have to say. You'll hate me and it might scare you." "Riley Harris. I love you. There is no way I could hate you. And I have seen a lot of scary things in my life."

"It couldn't be worse than this," he said. I just looked at him waiting for him to continue. "um, well I thought Alice and Jasper were a bit odd."

No way.

"Why do you mean by odd?" I asked. What if he does know? What will Jasper do? What would Riley do? Or try to?

"I mean they're-" he was cut of by my phone ringing.

_He knows. Don't tell him about E~ Alice_

"Vampires." I said. He stared at me wide-eyed. "Yeah, I know."

**

* * *

**

Sorry it took so long. In the next chapter we figure out how Riley knows about vampires. Wedding Pictures on my page. Review if you want a teaser.

***Thanks***


	4. Chapter 4

BPOV

"How do you know about vampires?" Riley asked incredulously.

"Well, they told me," Riley raised his eyebrow. I sighed. "Well, I met the Cullens when I was seventeen. We became close, and they saved my life on more than one occasion. Anyway, I figured out what they were and…I was okay with it. They left Forks a year later and I went off to college." I told him, leaving out everything to do with Edward. "How do you know about vampires?"

"The people you met yesterday weren't my real parents. They're my step-parents. A vampire killed my family when I was five. He came in and he went for my dad first. Then he got my mom. My older sister, Victoria, called 911. When that thing realized what she did, he took her. I've been trying to find the bastard ever since."

Victoria. "Um, do you remember what the guy that killed your family looked like?"

"Long blonde hair, pale skin, red eyes, crazy look in them." Riley said.

"A-and Victoria, did she have curly red hair?" he nodded. "The vampire, James, is dead. The Cullens killed him after he tried to kill me. And your sister, she-she's a vampire. Last time I checked she was trying to kill me."

That's great. My soon to be sister in law is trying to kill me because my ex-boyfriend killed the love of her life. I am officially screwed.

"So are you saying that Vicki is still alive?" Riley asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Riley, sweetie she's not who she used to be. She is completely different from the sister that you remember. When vampires are turned, their human memories start to fade. There's a good chance that if she saw you she wouldn't even remember."

Riley opened and closed his mouth a few times before laying his head on my chest and closed his eyes.

The next day was torture. The second I got back from my classes Alice bombarded me with questions about the wedding. She also gave me the date she had planned.

"June 16! Alice that gives you a less than a month to get everything ready."

"Think about it Bella," Alice sighed. "You and Riley will both be out of college and it's the perfect time for your honeymoon. Speaking of honeymoon, I have your choices. Trust me you will both love these. I will show you when Riley gets back."

I sat next to Jasper while Alice went over more wedding details. Food, my guest list, Riley's guest list, reception locations, bridesmaids, Riley's best man, groomsmen, etc. She only stopped when Riley came home.

"Help me. I am being tortured. It's your turn to make decisions." I muttered earning a glare from Alice. Riley came in and sat next to me. He was just as tense as yesterday. I rubbed his arm and kissed the sign of his neck.

Alice wasn't fazed by Riley.

"Okay, I could only find the best of the best in three destinations for your honeymoon. There's the Château de Saint Paterne in France, the Gravetye Manor in England, and the Hotel Hermitage in Italy." Jasper's head snapped up when she finished.

"Italy, Alice? Really?" Then they started talking to fast for us humans to hear.

Riley leaned over towards me. "Do they do this often?" I nodded.

They glared at each other for a while. "You are NOT going to tell him! He will freak out and he," Alice shouted and stopped when she remembered that she and Jasper weren't alone. Alice stormed off leaving me alone with Jasper and Riley.

"What was she talking about?" I asked Jasper to break the awkward silence.

"You should probably asked her." without another word I stood up and went to find Alice.

She was waiting outside the door. "Took you long enough," she muttered.

"Alice what were you and Jasper talking about?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, Jasper wanted to tell Edward," Alice said. "Edward wouldn't want you to go because of the Volturi. Rulers of the vampire world. They don't know anything about you but Edward can be overly cautious."

"Anyway I saw how he would react. To the marriage mainly." I swallowed thickly waiting for her to continue. "He threw this huge temper tantrum, ripped jaspers arm off. Then he ran up here a-and," Alice stopped taking an unnecessary breath before continuing. "He tried to stop the wedding. You told him that you were going to marry Riley no matter what and he just snapped. He fed on a human."

"You were there and the way you looked at him. He didn't think you would ever forgive him. I saw him go to Italy. To ask Aro to kill him."

Edward was going to kill himself because I was getting married. What the hell? He's the one that left me. I would have never met Riley if he hadn't left. So why is he going to go crazy if I get married.

"So your saying that nobody can tell him that I am getting married or he will get himself killed?" I asked my voice cracking. I couldn't do it if it hurt Edward.

Alice's eyes went blank for a second. "I think that if you tell him yourself then he won't overreact. He won't like it, but he won't go insane."

"Alice what do you mean you think?" I asked.

"It all depends on what you tell him."

Great. If I say something wrong he goes crazy.

"When do I need to tell him?" I sighed.

**

* * *

**

So what do you think. Picture of all the wedding stuff on my website.

**http:/supernaturalfans96(dot)webs(dot)com**

**Or click on my homepage.**

**Review if you want a teaser.**

***Thanks***


	5. Note

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in forever. i just wanted to tell you that I got a second channel. i am still going to update on this one but i am going to update on the other one too. i think it will help me update my stories faster. the channel is Pink Is The Color Of Hell.

i am going to redo and update Revenge, The Sixth Sense, and True Twilight on Pink Is The Color Of Hell

*Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

On Saturday Alice drove me to Idaho. Apparently Edward has been renting an apartment just outside of Boise. She pulled over two blocks before we got to his apartment building.

"You are going to have to a walk the rest of the way," she said. "He'll bolt if he catches my scent. He's on the fourth floor room 401."

I nodded before getting out of the car. "Wish me luck,"

I made it to his apartment and hesitantly knocked on the door. I waited a few minutes. He didn't answer. I knocked again; still no answer.

"Edward?" I whispered. The door swung opened before I could blink.

"Bella?" he whispered. He looked…pained.

"C-can I come in?" I stuttered. Edward nodded and stood by the door while I walked inside. There wasn't much in his apartment. The kitchen was empty and the only kind of furniture he had was a small couch. I timidly sat on the edge of the couch. Edward stood in front of me and just stood there staring.

I cleared my throat and Edward spoke. "Are you really here or am I just imaging things?"

I smiled ruefully. "I thought I was the only one that did that."

"Why are you here? How did you find me?"

I sighed and bit my lip. "Um, well Alice found me and told me I had to tell you this in person."

"What do you need to tell me?"

"Edward, I-I'm getting married." I told him. Edward's face went blank and her stared at me.

"Edward," I whispered. "Edward talk to me."

"I don't know what to say, Bella. Congratulations!" Edward said smiling. The smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Tell me what you're really thinking."

His smile faltered and he started pulling at his hair. "What do you want me to say Bella? That I'm happy for you because I'm not. I've missed you since the day I left and you found another guy!" Edward was shouting by the time he was finished.

I stood up and glared at him. "If you have missed me since you left then why the hell did you leave in the first place?"

"I knew that if I stayed that I would end up killing you," Edward whispered. "I left for your own good."

I stared at him incredulously. "You left me for my own good? You left me defenseless while Victoria was trying to kill me!"  
"What?" Edward shouted. Crap.

"Um, well you see after you left…" I stuttered.

"Victoria is trying to kill you?" I nodded.

"Edward, can we not talk about this now? Can we talk about us?" I asked hesitantly.

"You're getting married there is no 'us'."

"Yes there is Edward. I still care about you, but I love Riley and I just want to make sure you are okay with me getting married. Well not okay exactly but," Edward cut me off.

"Bella as long as you're happy I'm happy." Edward said. "But you should know that I still love you,"

"I love you too, Edward."

"I know, I know, but you're in love with Riley." Edward said. "So tell me about Riley."

Edward and I talked for hours. I told him about Riley and how we met. He smiled when I told him about how he proposed. I left out the stuff about Victoria being Riley's sister. After a few hours I fell asleep on his couch.

I woke up to an empty apartment. I stretched before standing up. Edward and Alice walked in not long after I woke up. They had been hunting.

"Oh good you're up. It's time to leave," Alice said prancing up to me. "I told Esme about the wedding and she's ecstatic. She and Carlisle are going meet us in Seattle."

"Okay," I muttered, yawning.

"Edward, hurry up and pack your things," Alice told him. What? Edward's coming. I have a bad feeling about this.

Edward let Alice drive surprisingly. We were almost in Seattle when a song came on the radio.

Today, he told her that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger  
And promised her forever, together.

Today, she smiled for all the pictures  
And he was right there with her  
Making all the memories without me  
And it hurts to say this out loud  
Looks like she's really gone now

Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today

Today, I thought about the moment I could have said I loved her  
And promised her forever, together  
Today, today it really hit me  
That she don't really miss me  
She's found a new beginning  
And I'm wishing I had one more chance  
God knows it's too late for that

Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted today

Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her  
today, so tell me why are these tears in my eyes? I know I should be happy for her but I`ve lost everything, I`ve lost everything I`ve ever wanted  
today is the happiest day of her life I should be happy for her  
But I've lost everything  
I've lost everything I've ever wanted  
Today, he told her that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger

Edward looked pained throughout the entire song. Alice looked at me glanced at him worriedly.

"We're here," Alice said, pulling up to a restaurant.

"What are we doing here Alice?" I asked.

"Carlise, Esme, Jasper, and Riley are meeting us here for dinner." Alice told me. My eyes widened. Riley and Edward in the same room. Was Alice crazy?

"It's okay, Bella, I won't bite," Edward chuckled, holding the door open for me.

We walked into the restaurant where Riley and the Cullens were waiting. Riley looked uncomfortable.

It's going to be a long night.

**I'm so sorry. I haven't updated in a while. I just got distracted and school has been kinda crazy. My goal is to update ALL of my stories before the end of February. And again I am so sorry.**

**Thanks**

**P.S. I know this is short but at least I got a chapter out. **


End file.
